Una Manzana Tan Negra Como un Cuervo
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: "De tal palo, tal astilla" Y es que Regina Queen y Raven Queen son idénticas. Y es que Mary White y Apple White también son muy parecidas. Esta es una historia del pasado y el presente… una historia del bien y el mal.


**Una Manzana Tan Negra Como un Cuervo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la mayoría de los escenarios aquí vertidos pertenecen a la compañía Mattel y a su respectivo director creativo. Algunos de los hechos se encuentran influenciados por el libro "EVER AFTER HIGH: EL LIBRO DEL DESTINO" escrito por Shannon Hale, otros de estos hechos se encuentran influenciados por la serie de televisión "ONCE UPON A TIME" cuyos creadores son Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. Línea Argumental derivada de la original propuesta por los episodios web de este cartoon.

Autor: Yop, LisaClasbenLynn, es decir Angie-chan

Summary: "De tal palo, tal astilla" Y es que Regina Queen y Raven Queen son idénticas. Y es que Mary White y Apple White también son muy parecidas. Esta es una historia del pasado y el presente… una historia del bien y el mal.

Pareja: [Raven, Dexter] [Apple, Daring] [Regina, August] [Mary, Momotaro] [Snowflake, Derek]

Dedicado a: Mi mejor amiga, donde sea que se encuentre quiero que sepa que siempre la voy a querer mucho.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Sé que no tengo perdón, y que debería de estar actualizando LA HIJA DE UN ANGEL o LAZOS MUSICALES, en vez de hecharme otro proyecto encima. Pero no lo he podido evitar. De cualquier manera sepan que estoy apurándome para sacar todos los proyectos…

Palabras del capítulo: 2, 977 (son tan poquitas!)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Prologo.**

Sin importar el mundo en que te encuentres, los seres humanos somos iguales. Todos tenemos oportunidad de decidir, todos tenemos tanto bondad como maldad en nuestros corazones. Tal vez por esa razón las personas hacen ciertas cosas oscuras, tal vez por esa misma razón hacen cosas blancas. La verdad es que nadie es bueno o es malo. Podemos determinar sus acciones. Pero, a diferencia de los cuentos de hadas, cada acción es a su vez causa y consecuencia. Causa de algo que sucederá más adelante y que no se puede detener. Consecuencia de un pasado que no se puede cambiar. Por esa razón, hasta la más dulce rosa se marchita, hasta el vestido más exquisito puede romperse, hasta el más caro espejo se rompe, hasta el más fino juego de té se astilla. Es por eso que **Una Manzana** puede ser **tan Negra como un Cuervo.**

La siguiente historia es la historia del bien y del mal. Una historia acerca de cómo un corazón siempre es disputado entre el bien y el mal, por razones de lo sucede alrededor. Comienza en Ever After High, el internado para personajes de cuentos de hadas, y por dos generaciones una historia sucede se repite y cambia muchas cosas importantes en el mundo alrededor de esas personas. Con una madre y su hija, con otra madre y su hija. La siguiente historia empieza aquí y ahora.

El director Grimm le miraba con unos ojos penetrantes, como si en cualquier momento se pudiesen transformar en cuchillos y atravesar el corazón de su interlocutor. Sin embargo, aun si tuviese la espada encantada que era reliquia familiar de los Charming, simplemente no le haría nada. La necesitaba, claro que no de una manera física o sentimental, era una manera metódica y un tanto sádica la razón por la que la trataba con una marcada indiferencia que los mantenía calmados sin llegar a profesar un odio, que el director muy dentro de su corazón si sentía. Así que mientras la chica leía una y otra vez el gastado, amarillento, grasiento libro de pociones de las herederas Queen y vertía los ingredientes en un pequeño caldero de vidrio cuyo líquido ardía irremediablemente, el director observaba el procedimiento impaciente.

Dos… tres gotitas de extracto de zombis, cabellos de una dragona de pelo azulado con naranja, los ojos de un gato con patas de trapo, entre otras cosas más formaban el extraño líquido en la caldera. A Raven Queen le habían enseñado como usar el libro de hechizos de las Queen hace muchos años para envenenar una manzana, pero rápidamente aprendió que el libro podía hacer muchísimo más que eso. Cada heredera Queen le agregaba un hechizo diferente, algunas más malvados que otros, algunos mejores que otros. El hechizo que en estos momentos realizaba Raven había sido agregado por su tatarabuela Cristiana Queen. Nunca había visto ningún retrado de sus antepasadas, nunca se habían guardado ninguno pues tras su caída por ese acantilado siempre eran quemados todos por Blanca Nieves y su Príncipe Encantador. Pero, de hecho, gran parte de eso no importaba del todo.

–Todo saldrá bien – se dijo en voz alta. Aunque Milton Grimm creía que le hablaba a él.

En realidad, Milton Grimm no sabía si creer en lo que la joven le decía. Vamos, ella estaba destinada a ser una timadora hechicera, bien podría estarle mintiendo. Sin embargo, hace algún tiempo había cometido el error de no confiar en una bruja para pagar las consecuencias con creces. No cometería el mismo error dos veces. Sin más le dejo hacer. La joven dudo y el director no pudo evitar carraspear para llamar su atención.

Ella recibió la mirada de advertencia con el miedo recorriéndole caliente y sonoro las venas. Suspiro, nada debía de salir mal. Así que vertió una gota de su sangre en la poción, esperando que: primero la herida del dedo no se le infectara, y segundo que el conjuro que tardo tanto tiempo en encontrar surtiera el efecto que necesitaba. Y así lo hizo.

En cuanto la chica termino de mencionar las palabras que acompañaban a esa poción, esta se alzó, convirtiéndose en polvo y regándose por todos los lares del país de Siempre Jamás. Desde la puerta de la dirección de Ever After High, pasando por la aldea de Erase una vez hasta más allá del mar, pasando por el territorio de las sirenas, subiendo hasta el mundo de las hadas de magia blanca e incluso atravesando hasta el país de las maravillas. Todos los hechizos de su madre, todos los hechizos de Regina Queen habían desaparecido. Y Raven Queen, hija de la reina malvada, sonrió satisfecha, era la primera vez que lograba hacer un hechizo para el bien que le saliera, pues… bien.

El director la miro sin creer que solo eso, deshiciera la magia de la Reina Malvada más cruel y despiadada que el mundo de los cuentos de hadas hubiese visto, como ella misma se había autoproclamado el día de su graduación hacía muchos años atrás.

– ¿Estas segura de que con eso ya no hay rastro de lo que hizo Regina? – su tono era condescendiente, como si no creyera en las palabras de la siguiente Reina Malvada.

A Raven le molesto de sobre manera la manera en como menciono el nombre de su madre. Si, pudo haber sido alguien cruel, alguien que extralimito sus actos. Pero aun así, fue la mujer que le dio la vida. Y sin ella la magnífica Apple White no podría tener su tan ansiado final feliz, si es que el director deseaba que la última heredera de la familia Apple viviera feliz por siempre, debería de tenerle un poco de confianza a la chica. Raven suspiro, deseando que nada malo pudiese suceder en los siguientes minutos debido a sus cambios de humor.

–Así es, todos los hechizos de mi madre están rotos, y su magia desapareció, es solo una humana ahora – Raven se sentía extremadamente feliz.

–Es difícil de creer ¿sabes, tratamos de detenerla cuando eras pequeña pero lo único que logramos fue encerrarla? – el director se rasco la barbilla, pensativo.

–Lo sé – el tono de Raven era extraño, recordaba muy bien como a los siete años y medio dejo de ver a su madre después de esta la dejará encerrada en su cuarto – pero puede estar seguro. El país de las maravillas es técnicamente cuerdo y todos los cuentos son libres de seguir su destino.

–Entendido – expresó el director con una mirada de alguien al que aún le carcome la conciencia sus errores – entonces, creo que eso es todo por ahora, supongo que puede retirarse para prepararse para la graduación.

Raven salió de la oficina y por alguna extraña razón las lágrimas corrieron traicioneras por sus mejillas como si llevase años aguantando las lágrimas muy dentro de su pecho, esperando salir en algún momento para recordarle a la chica que los finales felices, solo están reservados para las princesas. Pero a decir verdad, a Raven nunca le habían caído mal las princesas. No les tenía odio, envidia, lastima. Solo conservaba una postura de agradecimiento y felicitación para con aquellas que tenían su final feliz asegurado. Raven no pudo más, se escondió del mundo entre la estatua de la primera sirenita con su cabello azul marino y la de un demonio de boca gigantesca con sangre.

Lo irónico de la escena era que mientras Raven lloraba lo más silenciosamente posible entre estas, parecía que el bien y mal se disputaba cuál de los dos debía de coger su corazón y volverlo suyo. Y Raven sabía, que por más que lo intentará, esa decisión estaba tomada por el destino y por la firma que hace varios meses se había visto forzada a plasmar en el libro de cuentos. Su espejófono sonó con la alarma y se dio cuenta que era momento de regresar a su cuarto y guardar su cosas para la graduación. Este era su último día en Ever After High, y eso daba miedo.

* * *

_Hilar no le desagradaba a Regina Queen, es lo que había hecho toda su vida. Desde que se sentó por si sola en una silla, su madre se había encargado de enseñarle cómo hacerlo. Solía decir con un tono autoritario lleno de experiencia: cuando crezcas, a esto te dedicaras, tenlo por seguro. Regina pensaba en grande, pero aun así hilar era cosa que le encantaba hacer. Solía arreglar su ropa con sus hilos, y normalmente los vendía a cualquier persona que los necesitaba por un buen y generoso puesto. _

_Lo único que a Regina le inquietaba era el simple hecho que nunca pudiese pronunciar su apellido. Como si este fuera un mal presagio. Su apellido, que en inglés significaba reina, parecía ser algo importante. Sin embargo Regina creía que le quedaba perfecto el nombre, pues de alguna manera sus ambiciones llegaban hasta ese punto. Regina de origen latino que significaba –La Reina–. Sin embargo no era más que una simple campesina._

_Eso, hasta hace tres semanas, cuando su madre había intentado con todas sus fuerzas de esconder una carta que iba dirigida hacia ella. Su remitente, un extraño colegio de nombre Ever After High. En algunas de sus expediciones a la aldea más cercana de la cabaña de sus padres, había escuchado sobre un colegio a donde los personajes de los cuentos de hadas van a aprender a seguir el destino que sus antepasados le habían impuesto, no era como que Regina fuese un personaje de cuento de Hadas. Pero siempre había soñado poder estudiar en la prestigiosa escuela. En un sin fin de oportunidades se planteó escribir un cuento solo para ella, el cuento de una hilandera que hacia una acción tan heroica que le permitiesen casarse con un príncipe y vivir feliz por siempre como una reina. Pero Regina sabía que las cosas no funcionaban así. _

_¿Su madre: un personaje de cuento de hadas? ¿Quién podría ser? Su madre era bondadosa, temerosa del mundo exterior. Tal vez era una curandera, adoraba las plantas. Tal vez se metió con alguna hechicera malvada y por tal razón tenía tanto miedo del mundo. Tal vez por eso no quería que viera la carta. Pero la idea de vivir una aventura, por más peligrosa que sea, sonaba emocionante. Nunca, en su corta de vida de diecisiete años había ido más allá del pueblo. En sus tardes solía hilar, de vez en cuando bordaba, pero la verdad es que todo el tiempo soñaba. Regina Queen era una soñadora innata. _

_La puerta principal de Ever After High era como un sueño y por un instante Regina se sintió flotar en las nubes. No sabía cuál era su destino, solo esperaba que lo que fuera no cambiase nada de ella. Los adornos de oro, las princesas por todos lados. Era un instante mágico._

_Luego ese instante termino._

–_Muévete del camino – la voz en cuestión pertenecía a una chica de cabello negro como boca de lobo y una piel blanca como la nieva cuyos ojos azules brillaban en furia por alguna extraña razón._

_Regina fue a dar al piso y el pequeño morral donde cargaba las pocas cosas que saco de casa entre la pelea con su madre cayeron al suelo. No lo sabía, pero su lugar en esta escuela estaría determinado por varias cosas, entre ellas el destino que le tocara. Mientras recogía sus cosas, unas zapatillas de cristal se pararon en frente de ella. Alzo la vista._

_La chica de las zapatillas tenía la piel blanco helado, los labios pálidos como un muerto y el cabello tan blanco como las nubes. Sus ojos eran de color azul marino, eran grandes, expresivas, dos esferas bellísimas. Su cabello era rubio hasta la mitad de su espalda, estaba suelto ondulado hasta cierto punto parecía que enrizado. Su vestido era del color del hielo largo hasta los tobillos, pero eso no impidió que se agachara para ayudar a Regina._

_La chica de las zapatillas ayudo a Regina sin decir nada y se marchó sin decir nada. Regina no lo sabía, pero el nombre de esa chica, esa princesa era Snowflake Winter, hija de la Reina de las Nieves. Y su corazón era el más cálido del mundo, un corazón al que nunca entraría la maldad. O eso era lo que ella esperaba._

_Regina siguió su camino hacia la sala de ubicación, un lugar donde su verdadero destino seria revelado. _

_El lugar estaba lleno de gente. Una chica tenía el cabello en alto amarado en un nudo era del color de la noche, su vestido chino de color azul adornaba su piel porcelana. Por otro lado un chico trovador trataba de encontrar un libro en específico. Al final de la sala se encontraba la chica de hace un momento con sus cabello rubio cayendo dulce y libre sobre su espalda, leía un libro de portada azul hielo._

_Regina no lo dudó ni un momento y se acercó a ella rápidamente. _

–_Hola, solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme hace un momento – Regina sonrió felizmente. _

–_Hola, me llamo Snowflake, hija de la reina de las nieves ¿de qué cuento vienes? – la chica tenía una sonrisa radiante, mas radiante del sol. _

–_La verdad no lo sé – de hecho la noticia dejo un poco en shock a Snowflake. _

–_Sin embargo, eso explicaría tu ropa – Regina reviso sus vestimentas sin entender – el primer día todos vienen con su ropa de gala, la misma que usaran el día del destino._

– _tu ¿me ayudarías a encontrar mi cuento? – pregunto temerosa Regina._

_Snowflake sonrió. En ese momento nació una bella amistad._

* * *

–Necesito que me prometan algo – la voz de Raven Queen sonaba afligida, realmente afligida. Y, para desgracia de sus interlocutoras, los restos de las lágrimas se encontraban secos sobre sus mejillas.

–Lo que quieras dulzura – Apple también sonaba afligida, aunque no tanto como la chica en frente suyo.

– No me odiarán sin importar lo que haga de ahora en adelante.

– ¿a qué te refieres? – Madeline Hatter no parecía ella, pero la verdad es que por un instante la locura había abandonado su cuerpo al tiempo que la tristeza la albergaba, y es que su mejor amiga se convertiría en villana en pocas horas.

– yo ví el libro del destino, se lo que sucederá conmigo, con mi mascota… con todo el mundo a mi alrededor. Pero no quiero que me odien, ni un poco – una gota rodo por su mejilla. – tuve que firmar ese maldito libro.

Raven estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

–Pero, de no firmar hubieses muerto de neumonía. Eso dijo el director Grimm – Apple tenía las mejores intenciones, pero lo que dijo empeoro todo.

– Raven ¿sabes que sería hadavilloso? Que fuésemos un rato a pasear por el campo – Maddie se sentó al lado de su amiga, abrazándola.

–no tengo ganas, voy a cambiarme para la graduación.

Raven salió del cuarto, y volvió a entrar para tomar su vestido. Negro como la noche y lleno de plumas de cuervo, nada mejor para una chica que se llama Raven. Salió con el vestido y camino hasta la torre este, un lugar congelado al que nadie podía entrar, excepto Raven Queen que conocía una contraseña para hacerlo. Una canción que su madre le enseño hace muchos ayeres.

Cuando termino la primera estrofa de aquella canción misteriosa la puerta de la torre se abrió y Raven entro. Echándose a llorar, solo podía pensar en el horrible final que le venía encima. Y aquello era terriblemente triste. A la hora Raven se encontraba en el auditorio principal de Ever After High esperando que la graduación empezara. La reina blanca dio unas palabras a todos los siguientes héroes de cuento y mientras todos se sentían felices por sus logros. Y entonces una nube verde se pose a un lado de la Reina Blanca y de entre ella una mujer de piel verde y cabello rojo apareció. Su nombre: La Bruja Malvada del Oeste.

–Felicidades, chicos de Ever After High. Se graduaron y algunos de ustedes serán los más grandes héroes o villanos de cuentos de hadas. O tal vez no. En todo caso, son el futuro de los cuentos de hadas – su risa fue sonora y macabra. Imposible de soportar – Quod mihi fortuna, mea nihil. Et aspiciet inimica mea, pati me tibi sistam modo. Egredere, et propitia in memoriam meam*

Un humo verde se extendió por entre las cabezas de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de Ever After High. Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Raven se levantó. Se paseó por el cuarto complementa ajena a cualquier hecho afuera. En su mente ella no sabía que se acababa de graduar de Ever After High, ella no sabía que tenía un destino que cumplir. Acababa de perder los últimos tres años de su vida. Y nunca se dio cuenta.

En la torre de hielo de Ever After High una sombra sonreía. Atrás de esta, el director Grimm contaba sus planes sin obtener ninguna atención.

–Que el juego comience – comento la sombre para echarse a reír maquiavélicamente. Tenía el cabello rojo y la piel verde. En su mano una escoba.

Continuara...

* Que su destino es mío, nada más que mío. Y solo yo me detendré cuando vea sufrir a todo enemigo mío. Que sus recuerdos se vayan y sus destinos en mis manos se quedan.

* * *

_EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO _

–_Hola, mi nombre es Regina Queen _

– _No es más que una campesina _

–_madre, ¿hay algo que debas contarme? _

–_Me llamo Dexter Wings, yo cuido los caballos –sus ojos se llenaron de júbilo injustificado._

– _Te amo, me encantaría que fueses mi esposa_

– _Ella era una mujer sana no tenía por qué morir – las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas._

– _Eres un canalla sin vergüenza – llamas de sus ojos._

–_Aun así sé que me vas a amar – sonrisa confianzuda. _

– _yo sé que mi belleza no es lo único que tengo, pero si eso quieren creer. Bien… hagamos que lo crean_


End file.
